Letters
by Jido
Summary: This is my first Fic so please be honest with your opinions. It takes place a few years after the end of the fourth season of the show. Prof. X sends Logan out to see what he can dig up from the visions.


**The Request**

Several years after the events with Apocalypse had left Professor Xavier with trouble. The visions haunted his mind and the dangers to approach made him worry.

(Logan can you come see me in the gardens please) Professor X echoed his voice into Wolverine's head.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." The Man-Animal said back into the air as he pulled himself out of his bed. A few moments later the two met, Logan towering over the wise old man.

"What's on your mind Chuck?" Logan spoke as he stared off into the garden monitoring every action his mutant students made. Rogue off in the distance reading alone while Cyclops and Storm worked on training the young pups. Shadow Cat and Avalanche sitting close in a patch of field shaded by a great oak tree.

"I'm worried Logan about them, my visions and the future of our kind." The great leader said with sorrow in his voice as he looked out as well. "You are the only person I've talked to about this and you're the only one that can answer my questions." The old man looked down as his sentence drifted off. "Would you mind looking into a few things for me?"

"No problem old man. I was starting to feel a little cooped up anyway. Just give me some time to prep." Logan took a deep breath knowing the dangers that he would have to handle alone. Then he grinned slightly as he turned. The animal in him was a little hungry anyway.

"Thank you Logan." Professor X said as he lowered his head and said to himself, (you're the only one I can trust to handle such a task.)

As Logan returned to his room he could hear shouting from down the hall. It sounded like Kitty and Avalanche arguing again. "Geez… What now?" He declared out loud thinking no one was listening.

"Zey are having another fight…" Kurt chimed in as he poofed from behind Logan.

"How many times I gotta tell ya Blue, it's not in your best interest to startle me like that?" Logan turned with more annoyance in his voice than anger.

"Sorry, but itz wat I do… Where are you going?" The short demon asks as he glanced over the titan's shoulder.

"Business." Logan replied sharply as he grabbed his duffle bag and turned for the door. "Do yourself a favor and stay out of my room while I'm gone."

Logan Slammed the door before Kurt could get in a response. With his bag over his shoulder he headed for the garage and his bike. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a distressed Kitty Pride curled up against the wall crying. Despite his animal he stopped. "What's wrong kid?"

"HE'S SO STUPID! He is always trying to run my life! I have to go only where he wants to, dress how he wants me to, and do only what he wants me too. He is even trying to stop me from going to the collage I want to go to! I'm 20 years old! I can make my own decisions!" The beautiful young woman stated as she looked up at her former Combat Instructor.

"Well no use sitting around here and winning over it! Either deal with it or walk your own way! I could have sworn I taught you guys better than that!" Logan scorned as he broke eye contact.

"You're right I'm sorry." Kitty wiped the tears out of her eyes and stood up, brushing herself off. With the pep back in her voice she asked the brute of a man now only a hair taller than herself, "So you off on another road trip?"

"I'm just going to look into a few things for Charles." Logan states a little distant as he continues walking, adjusting his bag.

"Where are you going?" The petite beauty asks as she trails him, now relaxed and very curious.

Logan could smell the curiosity on her. "Ya know there is a saying about curiosity and a cat…"

"Come on please tell me…." Kitty almost pleading as her voice got a little softer and sweeter.

"Fine if you really want to know… Ground Zero." Logan states plainly as he fastens his bag and mounts his beautiful cruiser. Silence strikes the Cat as The Wolverine straps his helmet and revs up his engine.

As the beast of a man shifts gears and starts to roll, Kitty hollers, "STAY ALIVE! I'LL WRITE YOOOOUUUUU!" Logan smirks as he watches her and the Mansion fade in his side view mirror as the energetic young woman waves good bye.

**Jido**: So how was that?

**Logan**: Ya need work kid. I swear if you make me look like a panzy I'll kill you myself!

**Jido**: Good thing I'M IN CONTROL! MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Logan**: This is going to suck! Don't forget who I am.

**Jido**: No worries bub, you'll get to fight.

**Logan**: WATCH IT KID! That's my line…


End file.
